Mina
Mina's seat is highbacked with a backrest of shadows, armrests of intertwined fire and ice, a seat of demoinc skin, and legs of fire, ice and lightning. Mina's insignia on the dome's walls is a brazier with six flames. Basic Stats #Power: 3 #Precision: 4 #Perception: 2 #Presence: 1 Skills Illusion of Movement (Active )(6) Mina can move several miles in mere milliseconds, allowing her to come to an ally’s aid in the blink of an eye or run from a lost fight without being pursued easily Multiple Incarnations (Passive) (4) Mina can have two separate identities that can, in no way be traced back to her, except by the Omni. These identities are self-aware and know that in order to do what they want; they cannot reveal that they are other facets of Mina. :These identities appear to be fully mortal to all but the most perceptive of Gods (Perception 4+) and cannot be determined as parts of Mina until they use Divine power. As well, at any time, Mina can untraceably take control of one of the identities and use it for a desired task or send it an untraceable message. If, at any time, an identity is revealed as being a facet of Mina, she can abandon it and create a new incarnation, so long as she never has more than two extra incarnations. ''Tool of Office'' Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi Mina's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi is not the first to bear its esteemed name. Mina gave it the same name and appearance of another blade by the same name from her previous world, but different powers. Kusanagi's Appearance Kusanagi has the form of a sword with a blade that looks like a blade of grass Kusanagi's Powers Domain Fusion (Active) (3) Kusanagi can combine the power of all of Mina’s domains together for more powerful attacks and techniques Clone Style (Active) (1) Kusanagi can create a copy of Mina to fight alongside her during combat; the copy does not have Kusanagi with it though Personality Mina is very protective of anything she makes due to her past in a previous world and will go to great lengths to protect them. She is a very kind and caring god towards those under her care, acting like a mother until they decide to leave Môsôoriku. The day that that comes though, Mina will be very sad indeed. As such, all of the goddesses under her treat each other like siblings, with all the problems that come with that style of living. Creations Gods *Lily & Kyouko, Twin Goddesses of Fire, Ice, and Twins *Gravas, Goddess of Wind and Water *Magnas, Goddess of Lightning and Metal *Kyuuketsu, Goddess of Blood and Wood *Suna, Goddess of Sand and Glass *Illusia, Goddess of Illusions and Temples *Fuujin, Goddess of Tengu *Raijin, Goddess of Raiju Mythical Beings *Kitsune *Tanuki *Raiju *Nekomata *Tengu *Gargoyles Mythical-Being-Servitor Combination *Black Turtle *Red Bird *Azure Dragon *White Tiger *Pink Hydra Divine Artifacts #Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi #Yata-no-Kagami #Yasakani-no-Magatama #Mugen-no-Magatama #Kagenobara #Kara no Magatama #Heart of Gravity #Twin Fangs of Fire and Ice #Heart of Magnetism #Illusory Labyrinth #Hikarinobara #The Bloody Spear, Akatonbo Artifacts #Mirror of Potential #Cloak of Hiding #Hydra Dagger #Heart's Blood #Icefire #Clone-Blade #Shadow's Armory #Reino Tessen #Anathema Scythe #Endless Bag #Magatama Necklace #Mina's Altar #Lily and Kyouko's Altar #Gravas' Altar #Magnas' Altar #Kyuuketsu's Altar #Suna's Altar #Statue of Suna #The Glass Sword: Nighthawk #Two Swords (Unnamed) #Kuro and Shiro Servitors *Hengeyokai Heroes and Avatars Avatars #Mikoto (Yukionna) Heroes #Kagehana the Twilight's Flower (Shadow-Scarred) #Koriko and Fubuki the Twin Heroes (Yukionna and Yukiotoko) #Kira (Succubus) #Taro the Blood Baron (Vampire) #Nayotake no Hime (Human) #Sora (Lycanthrope) #Mizuna (Succubus) #Koneko (Imp) #Hikaru (Light-Scarred) #Jigoku & Hiko (Homura) Races #Imp #Succubus and Incubus #Yukionna and Yukiotoko #Shadow-Scarred #Vampire #Lycanthrope #Zombie #Light-Scarred #Kata #Homura Other Religions #Secret Religion #Cult of Fur #Spellbound #*Fangs #*Claws #*Antimagi Planes #Gehenna #Plane of Spirits #Shadowscape #Lightscape #Plane of Opposite Balances Incarnates #Anti-Power Law Effects #Anti-Aging Hero Effect #Sanctuary Effect Non-Heroes #Wen Mai #Brynhildr Homura #Rubi #Penni #Mashi #Aguinas #Fabian #Tiebil #Kimi #Acacia Firefur Territory Mina rules over Môsôoriku which is in the northern area of the world. Over it she has created an Incarnate that prevents certain beings from entering without her permission as well as preventing the use of Divine Power on anything within her lands by a god not from her pantheon. Appearance Has so far appeared only as a lovely Succubus or a calm, quiet Yukionna Pantheon Lesser Gods *Lily & Kyouko, Twin Goddesses *Gravas, Flowing Princess *Magnas, Magnetic Princess *Kyuuketsu, Bloody Princess *Suna, Shattering Princess *Illusia, Illusory Princess Demi-Gods *Fuujin, Tengu Princess *Raijin, Raiju Princess Gehenna-Bound *Azure Dragon *Black Turtle *Pink Hydra *Red Bird *White Tiger History Previous Worlds The first world that Mina was in was one wracked by large amounts of war and strife between Angelic Gods and Demonic Gods. At that time, Mina was no more than a Demi-God on the side of the Demon-Gods. As the war, began to escalate and become worse, Mina found herself pulled into another world. It was in this world that she met Jhella, Goddess of Invisibility. At some point, while the two were together, Jhella somehow lost an eye, leaving Jhella mostly indifferent towards Mina. As well, during this timeframe, Mina was known by the epithet 'The Dull Blade.' Current World Upon entering this world, Mina began creating beings and items, starting with the Kitsune and Raiju. Category:Gods Category:Mina's Pantheon Category:Pantheon Leader Category:Overgods